Vala's Plan
by stargatefan87
Summary: Silly little oneshot about Vala's plan to make Daniel jealous.


Title: Vala's Plan

Summary: Silly little oneshot about Vala's plan to make Daniel jealous.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, no copyright infringement intended.

**Vala's Plan**

Vala was a master at getting information out of people. So when she suspected that the new nurse at the SGC had a thing for her Daniel, she immediately went to find Sam. She figured that her pretty blonde friend might know something about the nurse, and maybe how to make her stay away from Daniel.

Sam was in her office, studying some papers when Vala came flouncing in.

"Sam, I need your help."

Sam looked up from her papers to the dark-haired woman before her. "What kind of help?"

Vala took a seat near her friend. "You know that new nurse? Alyssa? Amanda? Something like that?"

"Anna?"

Vala nodded. "Yes! That's it, Anna. Well I was in the infirmary getting my yearly physical done and Daniel was just across the room finishing his up and I heard that slutty nurse flirting with him! My Daniel!"

Sam chuckled lightly. "Your Daniel? Does he know that he is yours?"

Vala frowned. "Well, no, but we all know that it is only a matter of time before he realizes that he can't live without me."

"I don't know Vala," Sam said giving her a skeptical gaze. "Daniel can be pretty stubborn sometimes, and a bit dim when it comes to matters of the heart."

Vala just waved her hand dismissively in the air. "Well whatever, anyway what do you know about this Anna person?"

"Umm, not much. She was recently hired here, she used to work at a hospital in Colorado Springs. I think she is in her thirties and she is not married."

"Do you think Daniel likes her?" Vala didn't want her Daniel with anyone but her, she needed to know if he had any feelings for the new nurse so she could work to remedy that problem if necessary.

Sam sighed. "I honestly don't know, he hasn't said anything about her to me. Why don't you ask Colonel Mitchell or Teal'c? Maybe he told one of them something."

"Okay, thanks anyway Sam." Vala strutted back out of the room and went to find Teal'c.

When she found the Jaffa, he was playing basketball with Daniel. "Muscles? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Teal'c never took his gaze away from his game. "When I have finished this game, I will gladly speak with you Vala Mal Doran."

"Thanks, I'll wait here." Vala sat by the side and watched the game, well she actually just watched Daniel, who was sweaty and delicious looking, his muscles flexing nicely when he threw the ball. Lucky ball, getting to have Daniel's hands all over it.

After about ten minutes the game ended and Daniel came over to her and asked for his towel and water bottle that was beside her.

She handed them the items and couldn't help but to give him a good head to toe gaze. The man was perfection, and that stupid nurse was not going to have him, Vala didn't like to share.

"What do you need to talk to Teal'c about?" Vala broke out of her trance to see Daniel giving her a quizzical stare.

"None of your business."

Daniel frowned but walked away when he saw Teal'c coming.

"She's all yours T," Daniel said as he passed his friend.

Vala waited for Teal'c to come over and then stood up. "So Muscles, you and Daniel are pretty good friends right?"

The signature Teal'c eyebrow went up. "Indeed."

"So, has he ever mentioned anything about a woman named Anna?" Vala tried to smile at him.

"Why do you wish to know?"

Vala's half-smile turned into a frown. "Just curious. The two of them seemed awful friendly towards each other the other day and I just wanted to know if there was something going on between them."

Teal'c face maintained its stoic gaze. "I believe that Daniel Jackson is going to dinner with Anna Temley this Friday."

Vala was immediately upset by this new knowledge. This was worse than she thought! The two of them were already going out on a date together! "Any idea where they will be going?"

"I think that they will be going to O'Malleys."

Vala thanked Teal'c and headed back to Sam's office.

She found her friend still looking over the same papers as before.

"Sam! Daniel is going out to dinner with Anna!"

Sam looked up. "I'm sorry Vala."

Vala took a seat. "I cannot allow that to happen."

Sam sighed and turned to her friend. "I don't know how you can stop it."

The gears in Vala's mind began to turn rapidly. She was quickly forming a plan. She would need help though, maybe Mitchell...

She relayed her plan to Sam who immediately told her that it was a bad idea, but once Vala set out to do something, there was no turning back.

The next day, Vala found Cameron Mitchell eating by himself in the commissary. She sat down across from him with her bowl of jello.

"Hello Mitchell."

He glanced up at her. "What do you want Princess?"

Vala gave him her best sultry look. "Are you busy this Friday?"

He gave her a cautious look. "No, why?"

Vala started to lightly caress Cameron's hand. "I thought maybe we could go out to dinner together."

He pulled his hand away. "You're asking me out?"

"Yes."

Cam coughed. "Wow, umm, why not Jackson?"

Vala frowned. "He's busy."

"Oh so I am your second choice?"

She ignored his question. "Come on, we could go to O'Malley's, have a nice dinner, maybe shoot some pool after."

Cam raised a brow at her. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" she asked before realizing what he meant. "Oh, nothing, it will be just two friends and co-workers out for dinner." She gave him her best toothy grin.

Cam sighed. "Fine, you're lucky that I have been craving a steak from O'Malley's for weeks now."

"Thank you!" Vala got up and kissed his cheek before rushing off. Her plan was going well so far.

When Friday came, Vala worked extra hard to make herself look as sexy as possible. Even though O'Malley's was a casual restaurant, she still decided to wear her new crimson colored dress. The one that only came to mid thigh and showed an ample amount of cleavage. She swept her long dark hair to one side and held it back with a sparkly clip. Last, she carefully applied her makeup to make herself look even more irresistible than usual.

Oh yes, she would get Daniel good for going out with another woman. He would be so jealous when she showed up with Mitchell. Poor Mitchell, he had no idea what Vala had planned, no idea that he was just a pawn in her little plan.

When Cam arrived to get Vala, his mouth dropped open at the sight of her. She laughed inwardly at him and did a little twirl. "How do I look?"

"Wow, oh wow. You look amazing."

Vala giggled at Cam's behavior. "Thank you Mitchell, now let's get going." She looped her arm through his and the pair left the SGC and headed for O'Malley's.

When they arrived, Vala found Daniel and Anna right away. Daniel even had the nerve to wear the same outfit that he wore when he took her on their date. The one that he still insisted was not a date.

Vala was outraged. She grabbed Cam's hand and pulled him towards Daniel and his date.

"Whoa there Princess, where we going?"

Vala ignored him and just continued to Daniel's table.

Cameron finally saw that they were heading towards his friend and stopped suddenly. "Oh, I get it. You knew Daniel was going to be here didn't you? You made me come with you to make him jealous!"

Vala gave him a look. "Wow, you are smarter than you look Mitchell. Now be a good boy and play along!" She practically hissed her last words to him.

Vala figured that Cameron might fight her on this, but he just shrugged and took her hand back as they went up to Daniel's table.

Daniel finally saw Cam and Vala headed towards him and frowned.

Vala put on her game face. "Oh Daniel! Fancy seeing you here! Who is your little friend?"

His frown deepened. "You already know Anna, Vala. So what are you doing here?"

Vala pulled Cameron closer and rested her hand on his chest. "Oh, Mitchell here asked me to have dinner with him." She turned to Cam and gave him a look that clearly said, 'you better play along.'

Daniel furrowed his brow in confusion and looked up at Cam. "You did?"

Cameron swallowed hard and nodded. "Umm, yes I did."

Daniel still looked at him skeptically. "Right, so umm...you two have fun, I'm going to get back to my dinner."

Vala frowned. Daniel did seem shocked to see her with Mitchell, but not nearly as upset as she wanted him to be. She huffed in annoyance and turned up her nose at Anna before pulling Cameron along with her.

Vala had dinner with Cameron, but barely said a word because she was so upset.

Cameron, being the good friend that he was, bought Vala a fruity cocktail and offered to play pool with her to cheer her up.

Vala happily accepted. "I'm going to beat you so bad." She winked at her friend.

Cam just shook his head. "No way! I am a master at pool."

She smirked. "We will see."

Vala quickly earned the attention of almost every male in the restaurant when she leaned over to shoot pool. Her red dress hiked up so far that it left little to the imagination. Normally she would have been incredibly happy with all of the male attention that she was receiving, but she only wanted Daniel's attention.

Cam and Vala were about halfway through their game when Daniel came over and whispered something to Cameron, who nodded and left the area.

"Vala," Daniel said as he walked closer to her.

"Where's your little girlfriend at?" Vala's voice was full of venom as she spat her words out at Daniel.

He looked taken aback. "Girlfriend? Oh you mean Anna? She had to leave."

Vala set down her pool cue stick and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"Why are you here?" He put his hands in his pants' pockets.

"I already told you that Mitchell asked me out."

"No he didn't," was Daniel's reply.

Angry caused Vala to clench her hands into fists and glare at him. "What? You don't think that anyone would ever take me on a date?"

Daniel chuckled slightly. "No, but I know you, and I know that you put Cameron up to this."

"Why would I do that?"

"Too make me jealous."

Vala stared at him wide-eyed. How had he figured her out? "What makes you think that?"

He took another step towards her. "Sam told me about your plan."

Sam had told him? She was going to have to kill her now. "Why would she tell you? Plus you seemed surprised to see me here with Mitchell."

He laughed lightly again. "She told me because she didn't want me to be upset with you when you showed up, and I guess I'm just a good actor. I knew you were coming, I just acted surprised."

Vala let this new information slowly sink in. "So you knew all along?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Damn it! I was really hoping to make you jealous," Vala admitted.

He quirked up one side of his lips in a cute smile. "Who says that you didn't?"

Vala looked at him in shock. "Wha...What?"

"I didn't like seeing you with your hands all over Cameron."

She was still very confused. "But you were here on a date with Anna!"

He shook his head. "No, I was here with Anna because General Landry asked me to help her get used to the SGC and how it works. Dr. Lam was supposed to originally do it herself, but she asked me to help out because she knew that she would be busy tonight."

"I don't understand."

Daniel disregarded her statement. "Did I get the chance to tell you how incredibly beautiful you look tonight?"

Vala was at a loss for words for a moment. "Umm...no," she finally managed.

"Well you do. Although, I have to say that I don't like all of these men leering at you. Guess I'll just have to show them that you are mine."

Vala mind had turned to jelly. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Daniel's mouth. She was even more puzzled when he pulled her into his arms and started kissing her. Eventually she melted into his embrace and returned his kiss, pulling him as close to her as possible.

Vala learned something that night. Life didn't always go as planned, sometimes it was better.

**END. Silly I know, but I hope you liked it anyway! Reviews are good for my soul. :)**

**-J**


End file.
